1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a subject shake detection device that can detect a subject shake, an imaging device, a control method thereof a control program, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
There is known a camera shake warning device that detects a camera shake upon photographing and informs a photographer of the occurrence of the camera shake (for example, see JP-A-5-313241). In an imaging device having such a camera shake detection function, photographing is performed when a camera shake amount detected after a shutter button is pushed is below a threshold value (for example, see JP-A-8-320511).
However, in the related art, a shake amount of an imaging device is detected as the camera shake. When the subject shake occurs even if photographing is performed at a timing at which the camera shake amount is below the threshold value, the shaken image is photographed. Further, in the related art, it is difficult to separately detect the camera shake and the subject shake. Further, it is difficult to accurately detect the subject shake.